Ichigo no hanayome
by Darkneos
Summary: Ichigo es un chico de 16 años que pasa las vacaciones de verano en la isla Rukongai,pero devido a un incidente se verá obligado a casarse
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada:Ichigo no hanayome=La novia de Ichigo**

**Hola,este es mi primer fic,cabe decir que no es propio,es una daptación del gran manga/anime Seto no hanayome que recomiendo leais(además intentaré añadirle nuvas historias),este es el primer fic que escribí,intentaré sacar fijo un capítulo por semana.**

**Bleach no me pertenece,es de Tite Kubo**

**Seto no Hanayome no me pertenece es de Tahiko Kimura**

**Sin más dilación,disfruten.**

**Punto de vista de Ichigo**:

Hola,mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, tengo 16 años .Mis padres son Kurosaki Masaki e Isshin .Tengo dos hermanas gemelas llamadas Yuzu y Karin,de 10 años .Actualmente estamos en la época de verano,me estoy hospedando en la casa de mi abuela materna en la isla Rukongai,aunque vivo en Karakura. La gente dice que me caracterizo por tener el ceño siempre fruncido y por tener el pelo de color naranja natural,la mayoría de mis compañeros y amigos dicen que parezco un macarra.A parte de mi pelo,poseo algo no muy común en las personas,y es que a puedo ver fantasmas,es algo con lo que ya nací,los veo desde hace tanto que ya casi ni bueno,he aprendido a apechugar con ello.

Bueno,una vez hechas las presentaciones demos comienzo a mi historia.

x-x

Kurosaki Ichigo se encontraba deambulando por el camino que daba al faro de la isla Rukongai,serían aproximadamente las 23:30 horas,había salido a dar un paseo después de la cena para bajar la comida y admirar las vistas,el camino era como una especie de bosque desde el cual se oían las olas del mar impactar contra el ó un buen tramo hasta llegar al faro,las vistas eran impresionantes,el faro estaba en medio de una explanada con escasa vegetación y justo delante de el se encontraba un acantilado enorme,el mas grande que Ichigo había visto en su vida,mediría unos 500 metros antes del acantilado había una roca en la que Ichigo decidió sentarse para admirar el mar,Ichigo sentía una gran admiración por el mar,pero a la vez algo de miedo porque no sabía estaba quedando medio dormido cuando de repente oyo una rama romperse,en ese momento sintió una gran presión en el aire,giró a ver pero no encontró nada,penso que habría sido obra del sueño,se levantó dispuesto a volver a casa cuando oyó una especie de grito,pero no un grito de persona o animal,un grito tan brutal que podría afirmarse que era de algún tipo de bestia,entonces,la presión del aire aumentó aún más y ahí fue cuando lo vió,una especie de león salvaje de unos 5 metros con un gran hueco en el peho y una blanca máscara,Ichigo no se lo creía (principalmente porque no hay leones en la playa) intentó retroceder,pero no había escapatoria,era o enfrentar a la bestia de cara,o enfrentarse a una muerte casi segura al saltar de un precipicio de 500 metros sin saber Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de elegir nada,el miedo lo había paralizado cerró los ojos aceptando su muerte hasta que volvió a oir el grito de la bestia,pero este grito era distinto,era un grito de dolor,un grito que expresaba un dolor inmenso,abrió los ojos y,entonces,la vió,una mujer con una negra cabellera hasta la espalda,con unos ojos violáceos y la piel blanca como la nieve,con una especie de tunica negra y una espada en sus manos;la mujer había cortado a la bestia en dos,pero para cuando esta la había matado Ichigo estaba a punto de desmayarse por la fuerte presión en el aire.

x-x

-¡Hey Ichigo!

-….

-¡Ichigo!

-….

-¿Ichigo?

-….

-Nada,no hay nada que hacer,está muerto pero que le vamos a hacer,la vida sigue

-¡NO MATES TAN RÁPIDO A TU HIJO ANIMAL-Contestó Ichigo a su padre.

-¡Ichigo!¿Resucitaste?Estaba muy preocupado hijo mío-Contestó Isshin

-PERO SI ME DABAS POR MUERTO COMO SI FUERA LO MÁS NORMAL DEL MUNDO-Replicó

-Lo habrás soñado-Terminó Isshin.

Ichigo se levantó con dolor de cabeza y miró alrededor,estaba en la playa,tirado sobre la arena cuando recordó la noche anterior.

-¡Viejo!¿Tenemos que largarnos de aquí!Esta isla está habitada por monstruos,anoche mismo me atacó uno en el faro.

-Si,claro y,¿te salvó un shinigami,no?

-Eso,eso,eso…-Ichi se imagino a Ryuk (el de death note).No,definitivamente quie le salvo a él estaba mucho mas buena.

- Venga no te hagas como el que medita,eso fue que te corriste tremenda juerga anoche y quieres disimular,vamos casa de la abuela,ella tu madre y las niñas están preocupadas-

Ichigo estaba caminando con su padre de vuelta a la casa de su abuela,desde luego el paisaje era de lo más variado,a la derecha había montaña y a la izquierda mar.A ichigo aún le daba ueltas la idea del shinigami,así que decidió empezar una conversación con el cabeza de familia.

-Viejo,¿Por qué sugeriste lo del shinigami antes?

-Beno Ichigo,según las leyendas esta isla es el habitat de los shinigamis.

-¿¡Existen de verdad?

-Hijo mío,madura eso no se lo creen ni tus hermanas.

-Menos mal que el que me dijo que madurara eres tu,todo un adulto,que si me lo dice otra persona me siento mal.

x-x

De regreso en casa de la abuela:

-Ichigo,¿así que fuiste salvado por un shinigami?

-¿Es cierto eso Ichi-ni?-Dijo Yuzu.

De repente Ichigo se comió la patada de su vida por parte de su padre,el pobre ni la olió.

-Vale que tu seas raro,pero no le metas cosas en la cabeza a mis hijas-Dijo Isshin.

-Las leyendas de shinigamis son muy fuertes en esta isla,si es cierto que viste uno,algo grande se avecina-Dijo Masaki

-No le sigas el juego cariño que el pobre a lo mejor se lo cree…

Ahora fue Isshin el que se comió una silla lanzada por el propio Ichigo.

-Yo se lo que digo mamá,era una chica hermosa,tenía unos ojos violetas preciosos,un brillante cabello negro y una reluciente cabello,pena que fuera tan enana….-Dijo Ichigo

-¿ A quién le llamas enana Ron Weasly?

-¿ Como esa chica que acaba de entrar?-Dijo Karin

-Si como esa chi….AHHHHH UUN SHINIGAME ENTRÓ A MI CASA.

-Por ahí si que no Ichigo-Dijo Isshin recuperándose del golpe e inmobilizando a Ichigo mientras le daba una lluvia de bofetones y puñetazos simultáneos-¡Ningún hijo mío insultará a una dulzura como esta!

-Hola,buenas noches mi nombre es Rukia-Dijo la mujer presentándose.

-¡Shinigami,shinigami!-Grtó Ichigo aún siendo aporreado.

-Disculpe a mi nieto,¿Qué es lo que desea?-Dijo la abuela de Ichigo.

-¡POR FAVOR ICHIGO!¡CÁSATE CONMIGO!-Dijo Rukia

Acto seguido los presentes se callaron sin mover ni un pelo.

-POR FAVOR,TOMA RESPONSABILIDAD POR LO QUE HICISTE ANOCHE-Continuó.Después de eso siguieron callados,con la ligera diferencia que a la mayoría de ellos se les desencajó la mandibula.

-uhmm..Ehh..¿Rukia-san?Ruego me disculpe un minuto-Dijo levantó del suelo,cojió a un Ichigo lleno de golpes y con la mandíbula desencajada y lo llevó a un cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí,cuando ya estaban dentro se olló gritar a Isshin-¡ICHIGO,QUE CARAJO ANDAS HACIENDO EN LUGARES DONDE NO PODÍA VERTE DESGRACIADO!SOLO ERES UN MALDITO ESTUDIANTE DE SECUNDARIA,HACE SOLO UNOS POCOS AÑOS QUE APRENDISTE DE ESO-A continuación sólo se olló un golpe seco,acto seguido se abrió la puerta y solo salió Isshin.

-Continue por favor-Dijo este.

Después de que Isshin dijera esto,entraron dos hombres de más o menos 1,90 metros de estatura con la cara llena de cicatrices y unos trajes negros que andaban de una manera extrañ,efectiviwonder,yakuzas.

-Lamentamos la interrupción,por favor,si son tan amables de seguirnos,los padres de la señorita les aguardan-Dijo el primer yakuza.

Después de eso el otro yakuza cogió a los padres de Ichigo mientras el que habló abría la puerta para encontrarse con un Ichigo sangrando por la cabeza que también cogió.

-Les rogamos disculpen las molestias-Dijeron los yakuza a las hermanas y la abuela antes de desaparecer.

Cuando salieron de la casa se dirigieron hasta el faro y abrieron una especie de puerta enorme,debajo del precipicio,cuando esta se abrió arrojaron a Ichigo junto a sus padres por salieron por el otro lado,vieron una especie de urbanización medieval con edificios muy grandes con nombres grabados en kanji,después de eso los yakuzas les dieron un golpe para anestesiarlos,los tres se desmayaron.

x-x

-Es hora de despertarse-Le comentó un hombre a Ichigo,era un hombre enorme con un peinado extraño que consistía en poner el pelo de punta y a los extremos unos cascabeles.

-hey…Despierta..En serio..-Ichigo lo escuchaba,pero como las pintas de ese elemento eran no muy agradables,siguió haciéndose el dormido.

-Urahara,respiración boca a boca-Rápidamente un hombre con un sombrero y el pelo rubió se acercó a Ichigo y le aplicó la respiración solicitada.

-Mffmfghfff-dijo Ichigo.

-Pah,vale,vale,ya me levanto.

-Hijo mi sincera enhorabuena,haces que nos secustren unos yakuza,preñas a una mujer y pierdes tu primer beso con un hombre,que bien solo me das alegrías-Dijo Isshin.

Después de que Isshin dijera esto,una puerta corrediza se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre alto con los ojos del color de Rukia,tenía la mirada más fría que Ichigo había visto,su pelo era largo y negro y tenía una bufanda y una túnica como la de rukia solo que esta blanca y con el número 6 .A su lado entró una mujer muy parecida a Rukia pero con más edad.

-Mi nombre es Kuchiki Byakuya,padre de Kuchiki Rukia y actual jefe del clan Kuchiki de shinigamis-Dijo el de la mirada fría.

-Y yo soy su mujer,Kuchiki Hisana.

-Kurosaki Masaki,madre de Ichigo

-Kurosaki Isshin,padre de Ichigo,pero si Ichigo ha hecho algo malo que sepa que no nos conocemos tanto.

-Les hemos llamado porque nuestra hija salvó a su hijo de un Hollow que estaba a punto de triturarlo,el problema es que según la ley de shinigamis los humanos que descubran nuestra existencia serán ejecutados junto al shinigami que descubrieron.-Dijo el lider del clan Kuchiki-Pero lamentablemente no estoy dispuesto a que mi hija muera por alguien como tu-El hombre se levantó y desnvainó su espada dirigiendose hacia Ichigo pero en el último momento Hisana lo detuvo.

-Padre,no debes matar al humano,no tendría sentido si lo salvara para que luego tu lo mataras,eso va en contra de nuestra moral-Dijo Rukia.-Así que mátame de la manera que desees.

-Te ruego que me dejes aniquilar a este bastardo-Dijo Byakuya a Rukia.

No-Contestó Byakuya y Rukia discutían Hisana le dijo a Ichigo:

Hemos estado pensando una forma para no tener que mataros,y,entonces se me ocurrió,Ichigo,¿aceptarías casarte con Rukia?

-Incluso si sabes su identidad si sois de la misma familia no habrá problema-Continuó Hisana.

-Ese es nuestro plan padres de Kurosaki-Siguió Byakuya-Si por el contrario no aceptáis le tendremos que matar y a ustedes también por saber nuestra identidad.

-Pero eso debe ser decidido por amor,no por obligación-Dijo Ichigo.

-Hijo no es por meterte presión,pero estas buenas personas que tenemos alrededor no está muy de acuerdo con que te niegues,y no creo que debas hacerles un feo-Dijo Isshin.

-No hagas caso a tu padre,sigue tu corazón Ichigo-Dijo Masaki.

-Pero….

-¿Te ofrezco a mi hija para salvar tu pellejo y te niegas?Cambie de opinión,nunca dejaré a mi hija con alguien como tú.¡Muere!-Terminó Byakuya desenbainando su espada y ablanzandose brutalmente sobre Ichigo.

-No seas imprudente cariño-Dijo Hisana rompiendo un jarrón sobre Byakuya neutralizándolo.

-No lo dejes escapra Urahara-Gritó Byakuya

Súbitamente un cuchillo pasó por el lado de Ichigo,pero logró esquivarlo y dio en la pared.

-Debiste haber muerto una vez-Dijo el del sombrero-Así que se educado y muere.

-¿Crees que te haré caso?-Grito Ichigo mientras intentaba salir de la ó con todas sus fuerzas,iba tan rápido que no pudo evitar el choque contra el elemento pelopincho,pero como era enorme,solo Ichigo calló al suelo.

-Kempachi hazlo carne picada-Ordenó Byakuya.

-El sujeto pelopincho empezó a sonrreir como un sádico y persiguó al pobre Ichigo que ya tenía a toda la familia Kuchiki tras el.

Cuando ya se aproximaba su fin,una mano lo arrastró a un pasillo evitando la muerte dolorosa.

-Caya y sígueme Ichigo-Dijo Rukia.

Corrieron durante mucho tiempo,volvieron a salir por la puerta enorme por la que entraron y salieron a una cueva que daba al mar.

-Hemos escapado-Dijo Ichigo.

-Me alegro,pero a partir de ahora deberás seguir tú,yo me torcí el tobillo de tanto correr y solo sería una carga-Respondió Rukia.

-Eso jamás,si te dejo aquí te mataran-Dijo Ichico cargando a Rukia a su espalda.

-Pero si mellevas contigo Byakuya no descansará hasta alcanzarte y después te toruraría de incontables maneras.

-¿Entonces sabiendo que te persegurían por que me seguiste?

-Mancharía el nombre Kuchiki si te dejara tirado mintras te en frentabas a una muerte segua,pero está bien,escapa,ve tu soló,yo me apañeré.

Después de esa frase aparecieron los perseguidores encabezados por Byakuya.

-Bienvenido al principio de tu dolorosa muerte-Dijo Byakuya.

-Disculpe la demor,ya me decidí….-Dijo Ichigo

-¿Ehh….?-Contestó Byakuya.

-OTOOSAN,PERMÍTAME LA MANO DE SU HIJA.

Byakuya abrió la boca todo lo que pudo mientras se le caía la espada y se le ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno padre,así son las cosas-Dijo Rukia sonrrojada.

-¡Nadie me arrebatará a mi hija!Pagarás el precio de llamarme otoosan-Dijo Byakuya mientras ataba a Ichigo a una roca dispuesto a lanzarlo al mar.

-Cariño,no seas infantil-Dijo Hisana.

Mientrás,Isshin se fue acercando al Kuchiki que estaba atando a Ichigo a la roca.

-¿Y tu que miras?-Dijo Byakuya

-¡Viejo has venido a ayudarme!-Dijo Ichigo emocionado

-¿Ehh..?Que va,venía a echarle una mano a Byakuya para asegurar las cuerdas.

**¿Qué tal este primer capítulo?A decir verdad este lo hice bastante parecido al primero del manga real,para ver más o menos como me salía,el siguiente cap lo personalizaré un poco más y le añadiré más favor,dejen reviews de cualquier tipo,intentaré responder a cada review en el siguiente cap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,aquí está el segundo capítulo de Ichigo no hanayome,se que me demoré,pero esta semana tuve que estudiar y reescribir este capi,ya que lo borré sin querer.****Gracias a todos los reviews,que contestaré a continuación,gracias a ellos me emocione,en este capítulo ya innové un poco más y con más humor a mi parecer.**

**Shinigami055****:Muchas gracias por el comentario,eres ya la segunda persona que me dice lo de los ojos de Byakuya xD,después de los dos comentarios sobre los ojos y de cartas amenazantes de fans escritas con sangre me pasé 10 minutos comparando imágenes de Byakuya y si,son grises,perdon por el fallo.**

**Sakura-Jeka:****El otro comentario sobre los ojos de Byakuya,y,al final,tenías razón,creo que pude interpretarlos como violetas porque tenía varias luces encendidas,porque tenía la iluminación de pantalla al máximo,o simplemente vi una imagen que destacara poco sus ojos,o eso,o soy daltonico,me ire a hacer un chequeo xD.**

**Ghost iv:****ya xD,yo cuando lo ví en el manga pensé lo mismo,y soy tan cazurro que cuando vi el animé después del manga volví a pensar lo mismo a pesar de saber la historia,lo de los fantasmas lo dejaré porque tengo una idea con eso más adelante,a ver como me queda.**

**Ceresita21****:gracias por los animos,seto no hanayome fue una de las primeras series animé que vi subtituladas en español,y me encanto,yo también espero hacerla divertida,y no tengo excusa para hacerlo mal,ya que el manga es muy bueno.**

**Bleach no me pertenece,es de Tite Kubo**

**Seto no Hanayome no me pertenece es de Tahiko Kimura**

**Sin más dilación,disfruten**.

La familia Kurosaki estaba en la casa de la abuela de Ichigo junto con Byakuya,Hisana y Rukia.

-Ichigo,puesto que las dos familias aprobaron que podían casarse¿Por qué no aprovechan que estamos en época de festival y vas junto con Rukia en una cita?-Dijo Hisana.

-Me parece buena idea,así podrán conocerse mejor-Dijo Masaki.

-Pero no creo que el padre de Rukia acepte-Dijo Ichigo mirando a Byakuya,el cual estaba tumbado en el suelo con las extremidades atadas y amordazado para que no pudiera dañar a Ichigo.

Ichigo intentaba descifrar lo que Byakuya estaba diciendo,tarea complicada puesto que estaba amordazado."Como aceptes te mato" pudo descifrar Ichigo,que al escucharlo palideció.

-No te preocupes por él,ustedes son jóvenes y deben divertirse-Dijo Hisana.

-Ichigo,el festival (#) bon odori de esta noche es una buena oportunidad para ganarte el corazón de Rukia-Le dijo Isshin.

-¿Desde cuando me apoyas tanto en algo viejo?

-Desde que si la cagas me matan.

-Ya me imaginaba…

-Bueno,como decía,debes hacerle pasar una noche inolvidable,llevala a varios puestos y haz que se divierta,para ello te confío estos fondos de guerra-Dijo Isshin dándole 5000¥.

-¿Tú regalándome dinero?¿Donde está el tongo?

-¿¡Cuándo te he dado yo razones para que desconfíes de mi!

-Ehhh…Todos los días de los últimos 16 años.

-Me ofendes,¡como piensas eso de mi!-Dijo Isshin con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo-lo siento viejo,quizás me pasé

-Tranquilo hijo mío,como buen padre te perdono,ve y conquístala -Dijo Isshin poníendole las manos en los hombros.

-¡Dalo por echo viejo!-Dijo Ichigo marchando para el festival emocionado por las palabras de su padre.

-Eh,viejo-Dijo Karin,que había oído la conversación -¿Por casualidad esos 5000¥ no habrán sido parte de los 10000¥ que le robaste a Ichigo de su cartera ayer cuando dormía,no?

-Robar es una palabra fea,yo prefiero decir agenciarme.¿Pero a donde quieres llegar con esta conversación?

-Pues,que o me das la mitad de los 5000¥ restantes o se lo cuento a Ichigo.

-Te he educado bien hija-Dijo Isshin extendiendo la mano a Karin para cerrar el negocio.

-Ichigo por aquí-Dijo Rukia al pelinaranja.

Ichigo quedó sin palabras al ver a Rukia,estaba ía un yukata de color morado con flores de color negro y el pelo recojido en una orquilla con forma de flor,pero está de color blanca.

-Rukia-Dijo Ichigo a modo de saludo mientras interiormente pensaba en lo guapa que estaba.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-No,acabo de llegar.

Después de esa respuesta los 2 se miraron mutuamente a los ojos durante unos minutos sonrojados."Esto es el paraíso"Pensó Ichigo mientras apretaba su puño con una pose de gesto no pasó desapercibido por un hombre escondido detrás de un arbol,era Byakuya."Maldito mocoso pervertido,como pongas tus manos sobre Rukia me aseguraré de que no puedas tocar nada má,lo que no sabes es que la familia Kuchiki es la encargada de todos los puestos de el festival,te arruinaremos tu fiesta"Pensó Byakuya con una sonrrisa maligna en el rostro.

Rukia e Ichigo estaban mirando los puestos y se detuvieron en uno de algodón de azucar.

-Ichigo,lo más importante en un festival siempre es….¡Algodón de azúcar!-Dijo Rukia emocionada con los ojos desorbitados señalando un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

Rukia estaba dispuesta a sacar el dinero para pagar cuando Ichigo la detuvo.

-Rukia-san,no te preocupes por el dinero,pago yo-Dijo Ichigo sacando los fondos de guerra y poniendo una cara a lo Suou Tamaki.

-No-Respondió Rukia-Una mujer simpre debe pagar su parte-Esto dejó a Ichigo con la cara paralizada,pues Rukia acabó con sólo una palabra con la primera fase de su plan de conquista.

-Dime Ichigo¿piensas que una chica que paga por ella no es linda?-Respondió Rukia triste.

-Eso jamás-Dijo Ichigo moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha a modo de negación tan rápido que casi se rompe el cuello."En realidad eres muy linda"pensó Ichigo.

-¡Me encanta!El algodón de azucar de aquí siempre es enorme-Dijo Rukia con un algodón de azucar con un tamaño de 3 veces la cabeza de Rukia.

-Wow,si que lo es-Respondió Ichigo.-Deme otro a mí,esto será fantás…-dijo Ichigo mirando lo que teóricamente era su algodón de azucar,ni siquiera era algodón de azúcar,era un cacho raquítico de algodón de verdad pinchado en un palo.

-Perdone,creo que mi algodón no es..-Ichigo paró de hablar,pues el tendero le había pegado el cañon de su pistola a la frente de Ichigo.

-No te veo comer,si no comes lo que te preparé con amor me pondré muy triste,y cuando me pongo triste suelo matar a alguien-Dijo el tendero,que tenía la cara llena de cicatrices,unas gafas de sol y un tupé de 20 cm.

-Que-que-que v-v-v-va,solo quería decirle que tiene una pinta tan buena que no es de este mundo-Dijo Ichigo comiendo ese algodón real.

Siguiendo el recorrido del festival llegaron a un puesto de bananas de chocolate.

-¡Mira Ichigo,Choco-bananas,venga comamos algunas!

-Bueno,de acuerdo,deme una por favor-Dijo Ichigo.

"No importa que no coma nada,lo importante es estar con ella.¿Eh?Por que mi chocobanana tiene mango"Ichigo partió la bana en dos y observó que dentro había un puñal.

-¡UNA COSA ES COMER ALGODÓN DE VERDAD PERO JODER,HE ESTADO A PUNTO DE QUEDARME SIN BOCA!

-Mierda,fallé-Dijo en un susurro el nuevo tendero.

-¿Ichigo estás bien?-Preguntó Rukia.

-Perfectamente-Dijo Ichigo otra vez con la cara a lo Suou Tamaki.

"Algo raro pasa con nuestros puestos"Pensaba Ichigo.

-Lo siento Ichigo,hasta ahora solo estuvimos comiendo-Dijo Rukia.-Iremos a un puesto de comida más y luego ya nos iremos a puestos de juegos.

-Si voy ahora,vete yendo que vi una máscara que me gustó y la voy a coger.

-ok

Ichigo se acerco a la máscara de Kakashi que había en una tienda,era un gran fan de la serie,pero hubo algo que le pareció extraño,la máscara estaba expuesta en un cuerpo humano.

-Como se modernizan los festivales,ahora incluso usan maniquís para las máscaras.

Ichigo sacó la máscara al cuerpo,y observó que la cara del maniquí le su desgracia,era Byakuya.

-No saldrás vivo de aquí-Le dijo Byakuya a Ichigo.

Ichigo,lentamente volvió a ponerle la máscara a Byakuya,estaba tan asustado que no pudo ni cambiar su expresión,fue andando lentamente hasta donde estaba Rukia,estaba como en estado de muerte cerebral y no espabiló hasta que Rukia le habló.

-Ichigo,hay que aprovechar todo lo que podamos el festival quiero revisarlo todo,puesto que mi familia es dueña de todas las carpas.

Y ahí Ichigo empezó a atar cabos,y su análisis concluyó en que su vida era una mierda.

"Debo abortar la operación conquistar a Rukia,como haga algo romántico Byakuya me va a hacer algo no muy recomendable ni agradable"

-¿Pu-pu-puedo cogerte del brazo Ichigo?Después de todo,somos prometidos-Le pidió Rukia sonrrojada.

-S-S-Sí claro-dijo Ichigo mientras interiormente pensaba"me matrá,me matará…"

Mientras seguían caminando Ichigo iba asumiendo su muerte,después de un tramo pararon en un puesto de (#) takiyaki.

-Rukia-chan,tomo este takiyaki para ti-Le dijo el encargado del puesto.

-Muchas gracias.

-Y toma este especialmente grande para ti,amigo de Rukia-chan.-

Si,el takiyaki de Ichigo era especialmente grande,unas 3 veces mayor que el de Rukia.

-Da gusto que siga habiendo gente buena en este mundo-Dijo Ichigo llorando.-Primero lo partiré en dos para que me sea más facil comerlo.-Pero al partirlo pudo ver que el takoyaki tenía un objeto no muy un usual dentro del takoyaki y dentro de la comida en general-Eh.¿Por que hay un teléfono dentro de mi takoyaki?-Después de decir esto el teléfono comenzó a sonar e Ichigo lo cogió:

-Tu vida es mía…-Dijo una voz lúgubre al otro lado del teléfono.

-BY-BY-BYAKUYA-Dijo Ichigo,pero ya era muy tarde,la línea se había cortado.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso,Ichigo estaba empezando a rendirse,pero,por la gracia de Dios,recordó una charla sobre la vida que le dió su padre:

xxxxFlashbackxxxxxx

-Ichigo,he vivido muchas cosas,por eso te digo esto,si por un casual te comprometes con una shinigami que sea heredera de una familia yakuza a la edad de 16 años,debes recordar 2 cosas,la primera es que diré que no soy tu padre y que eres adoptado y que podrán hacer lo que quieran contigo mientras no me hagan nada a mí,la segunda es que,para hacerme sentir orgulloso,deberás luchar por tu prometida contra la muerte aunque creas que es imposible.

-Ehh…Uhhh…Supongo que gracias.

-Supones mal,son 3000¥

-¡Pero que dices!

-No te quejes,son cosas muy importantes de la vida que nunca aprenderás en el colegio.

-ESTÁS LOCO

-Loco tu padre.

xxxxxFin flashbackxxxxx

"Viejo,un juez,un médico o cualquiera persona con 2 dedos de frente diría que estás loco,que eres un peligro para la sociedad y que habría que darte ayuda siquiátrica y encerrarte incomunicado con el exterior por el resto de tu vida,pero yo que soy tu hijo,se que ha sido uno de tus mejores consejos y,para ser tú,a un buen precio"Pensó Ichigo,así que se armó de valor para seguir la velada.

-Ichigo,estás sudando mucho-Le dijo Rukia pasándole un pañuelo por la frente.

-Oh,gracias,lo lavaré y mañana te lo devolveré.

-Ichigo,acabas de sonar como una mujer-Dijo Rukia estallando en carcajadas.

Ichigo también rió,solo por ver la risa de Rukia valía la pena todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué te apetece hacer ahora?-Preguntó Ichigo.

-Vayamos a pescar carpas doradas.

A Ichigo esto le emocionó mucho,durante unos 40 segundos,hasta que le vió las pintas al tendedero del puesto de faltaba un ojo,media oreja y un brazo,pero lo que más le asustó era la metralleta que tenía apoyada en el suelo.

"Dios,Jesus,Alá,Buda,Chuck Norris;¿Qué hice mal?"Pensó Ichigo mientras cogía la red para pescar peces(la típica de los festivales) y se acercaba a era realmente buena,ya había pescado 15 peces en 30 segundos,estaba muy emocionaba,pescaba mientras gritaba que los pescaría por el honor de la familia Kuchiki.

-Lo lamento señor,la pecera está ocupada,le llevaremos a una pecera VIP-Le dijo el hombre de malas pintas a Ichigo mientras lo guiaba a la parte trasera del puesto.

En ella había una piscina,Ichigo se acercó a ver si cogía a alguno cuando le llegó la alegría del día,del agua emergió el hombre del pelo pincho con cascabeles y cara de sádico,llevava un bañador olímpico muy apretado,lo que dejaba ver su monstruoso cuerpo,además llevava puesta una máscara de papel de una carpa y una enorme espada en una mano.

-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-ttu NO ERES UN PEZ.

-Claro que sí,¿no ves mi cara?

-ESO ES UNA MÁSCARA DE PAPEL PINTADA POR UN NIÑO.

-No,la pinté yo.

-AJÁ,ASÍ QUE ADMITES HABERLA PINTADO.

-Sí,pero en mi alma soy un pez.

-….

-Ahora,péscame si te atreves.

-No me atrevo

-No te preocupes,no es necesario

-Ppppppero no tengo arma y tu tienes una espada.

-Tienes tu arma ahí-Le dijo el sujeto señalando la redecilla de 4 cm que Ichigo tenía para pescar peces.

Ichigo empezó a correr perseguido por el sádico,después de un rato Ichigo ya no aguantaba más y se cayó,pero como el sádico iba tan rápido no le dio tiempo a frenar y tropezó con Ichigo llevándose por delante 5 (#)koma-inu y quedando inconsciente.

Ichigo se levantó rápido y fue a buscar a Rukia,la cargó en sus brazos y comenzó a correr camino a la playa.

-Rukia,te llevaré a un lugar donde podamos hablar y estemos a solas,aquí hay demasiada gente-Le dijo Ichigo.

Pero la mala suerte quería seguir acompañando a Ichigo,puesto que Byakuya estaba espiando y sólo alcanzó a escuchar una parte de la conversación.

"Con que ir a un lugar a solas ¿eh?Esa frase demuestra que te has cansado de tu vida"Pensaba Byakuya mientras se mordía,bueno,casi se arrancaba el labio y lloraba sangre de lo furioso que estaba.

-Nadie nos molestará en la playa,creo que deje al sádico pelopincho atrás.

-Si ese era Kempachi significa que mi padre está detrás de esto-Le respondió Rukia.

"A buenas horas lo entiendes Rukia"Pensó Ichigo llorando mientras pasaban las imágenes de la noche por sus ojos.

-Hablaremos con mi madre,ella lo pondrá en su lugar-Le dijo Rukia-Ichigo,lo siento mucho esto,debe de ser desagradable estar comprometido con la hija de un yakuza.

-Yo soy el que debería disculparse por hacerte casar con un sujeto como yo.

-No es así Ichigo fue mi decisión para seguir el camino correcto.

"El camino correcto¿eh?,claro,ella nunca dirá me quiero casar contigo Ichigo"Pensó para sus adentros Ichigo.

-Rukia,estate segura de que te acompañaré a lo largo de tu camino correcto,mi vida es tuya.

-Ichigo…

Todo estaba tranquilo cuando:

-¡QUE HACÉIS LOS DOS SOLOS AQUÍ!-Dijo un Byakuya que apareció de sopetón-¡Tú mocoso pervertido!No dejaré nada de ózalo Ikkaku-.

De la nada apareció un hombre con el mismo traje que llevaba Rukia el día que salvó a Ichigo,por lo que este pudo deducir que era un shinigami era calvo y portaba una (#)yari.

¡Te haré tiras!-Le dijo Ikkaku a Ichigo.

El calvo con la yari se avalanzó sobre Ichigo varias veces,pero este lo dio evadido gracias al "curso evade ataques de calvos que usen yari" que le impartió su padre por solo 4000¥.

-Cuando me pidió tu mano en matrimonio pense que tenía algo de valor,pero trayéndote

Aquí a demostrado que solo es un pervertido.-Dijo Byakuya a Rukia-Así que lo mataré por ti Rukia.

-Eso jamás,él es mi prometido.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo Ikkaku intentaba golpear a Ichigo,pero este seguía esquivando,en el último ataque,Ichigo,de chiripa,le metió la zancadilla provocando que la yari saliera volando con tanta fuerza que impactó en una piedra agrietada enorme y la rompió,uno de los trozos de la piedra fue dirigido a Rukia,Ichigo,sin dudarlo se puso delante de Rukia como escudo,pero la roca no le llegó a impactar,el padre de Rukia se puso delante de Ichigo recibiendo el golpe.

-¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si no te salvaba?-Le dijo Byakuya a Ichigo.

-Mu-mu-muchas gracias otoosan-le dijo Ichigo a Byakuya.

-No tienes que dármelas,esto lo hice por Rukia.

Despues de esa frase empezó el espectáculo de luces artificiales,era hermoso verlos desde la playa.

-Ya comenzaron los fuegos artificiales-Dijo Byakuya-Te dejaré vivir por ahora,pero aún son estudiantes de secundaria,como le pongas tus manos encima a Rukia te extinguré-

Al acabar la frase Byakuya fue golpeado por una roca de 7 kilos lanzada por Rukia.

-¡SOLO HABÍAMOS VENIDO A HABLAR PORQUE ALLÍ NO DEJABÁIS DE TRATAR DE ASESINAR A ICHIGO!-le gritó Rukia.

-¡¿Qué entendiste cuando dijimos que íbamos a estar a solas?-Le preguntó Ichigo.

Byakuya se puso todo rojo de vergüenza por la malinterpretación que había cometido.

-¡El año pasado veíamos toda la familia los fuegos artificiales juntos,pero nos diste la espalda!-Dijo Byakuya-Ikkaku,cambié de idea,estroza a ese pervertido.

-¡SI ES QUE ME TIENES MANÍA!-Le respondió Ichigo.

**Glosario:**

**Bon odori:****festival de baile tradicional japonés celebrado en verano.**

**Takoyaki:****comida tradicional japonesa echa de harina de trigo y pulpo.**

**Koma-Inu:****estatuas con forma de perro situadas en algunos templos de Japón.**

**Yari:****Lanza original japonesa.**

**¿Qué tal el capi?Espero que bien,el próximo lo intentaré sacar mas rápido,por favor,espero reviews,ya sean críticos,alentadores,para saludar,para insultarme…**

**En el siguiente innovaré más,ya que en este añadí más cosas que no estaban en el manga si lo comparamos con el primero,no quiero añadirle muchas más a lo loco porque estropearía la historia(si,es posible estropearla más de lo que ya la estropeé xD),pero prometo añadir más en el siguiente.**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
